Kissing Your Rival
by WrinBaka
Summary: ONE-SHOT"""Hermione and Draco, Head girl n boy, awake one night"""


Hermoine sat up in bed...she heard a faint tapping for the common room grabbing her robe she looked out the door. Draco was sitting at his desk, typing on an old muggle typewriter. Now this was something that she wouldn't except from a guy who grew up in a horrible muggle hating family....  
  
She crept over to him.... She only realized once she was right behind him...that he was sitting in his boxers, Black ones with little Snow men on them.... It took all of her self control not to laugh at them...her eyes watered with silent laughter, and amazingly, Draco didn't look up or turn around he was too busy typing away....  
  
She Looked at him again, his Light Hair was sticking up in odd angles. She never like it when he gelled it back, but gelled strait up in the air...it was amusing...she was sure it hadn't been intentional, it looked more like he fell asleep and it got messed up....  
  
Draco had sensed some one enter the room and he knew it was her...he could smell her shampoo....  
  
He wondered why she just stood behind him for a while...he could hear her laughing...he wondered if it was the boxers.... He had meant to get rid of these....  
  
He stopped tying and turned to face her.... Her Dark hair was down and it flowed in messy curls to the small of her back, which was covered in a yellow tank top, light green shorts where below that and a silky blue robe was around her dark shoulders. Her expression was unreadable and strange...  
  
He felt an odd feeling n the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it once she spoke  
  
"Hey"  
  
He Stared at her, Then had been Heads Together for three weeks and their conversations had never been so civil...  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Is it morning all ready?" She checked her watch, and saw that it was 2:30 "it is morning"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What are you typing Draco?"  
  
He was surprised  
  
She was surprised  
  
For neither had heard her call him Draco before, it confused them both, but they pushed it away.  
  
"When I can't sleep I type, its usually nothing, garbage about...feelings n junk.... Buts it's peaceful to me"  
  
Draco had no clue why on earth he told her that  
  
He wasn't one to share his feelings.  
  
He reluctantly pulled it out of the typewriter and threw it in the last burnings coals that were left of the fire.  
  
Hermoine watched him watch the burning papers, she saw a simple gold chain around his neck, it had a ring around it, and was very simple  
  
She was surprised by this, for he always seemed so dark and cold, but as the chain glistened in the moonlight, it was warm and comforting  
  
She followed his gaze  
  
He watched the waters dance as the squid breached the surface, and fell under again  
  
She took the seat next to him and watched the dancing waters as well.....  
  
They sat in silence for a while....  
  
She was very close to him  
  
He Didn't care  
  
Draco coughed and broke the silence, making her jump  
  
He Laughed, which suprised her...he never laughed like that.... This laugh was pure and true, not one of taunting and hate.  
  
"Why are you up?" He asked as he chuckled and pulled his eyes away from the lake to fall into her own.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, plus I could hear your type writer"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
He looked back at the lake.  
  
she looked his ruffled hair.  
  
She brought her handd up to the base of his neck  
  
She gently toughed one off the odd, out of place hairs  
  
She twirled the hairs at the base of his neck around her fingers  
  
He had no clue what she was doing  
  
He had felt her body get closer as she leaned in to play with his hair  
  
He had felt his heart speed up  
  
He Then turned around and clutched her hands it his  
  
He was amazed how well they fit  
  
It any one was to come into the room at the moment, they would were enemies sitting and holding hands in the moonlight, both very close and not caring  
  
Hermoine was confused when he grabber her hands and starred into her eyes.  
  
He then very slowly lifter her hands onto her own hair  
  
It was Very odd she thought Draco Malfoy petting me and holding my hand...  
  
He violently ruffled her hair, teasing it into many directions  
  
He also dropped her hands and grinned.  
  
She looked through the mess of brown hair, she looked rather silly he though She was about to go and fix her hair when Darcos hands once again went to her head, this time how ever was to comb through it with his fingers, and pulling it from her eyes, so that she could look at him again.  
  
As he finished with the grooming, he let his hand linger on her cheek  
  
Her hand went up to great it, as she placed hers on top of his.  
  
The Warm Contact of his hand on her face surprised her, for he was always so cold... His Light eyes where very dark, and the light of the last of the fire was in them, making them glow.  
  
After a second, he brought their hands down onto her lap, where he held hers lightly  
  
They stayed like that forever it seamed, Neither remembered who moved first, but they found each other's mouths in a perfect sweet kiss.  
  
Hermoine felt her heart spin, and all thought left her mind, as she sat on her couch, kissing her rival  
  
Draco Felt his heart spin, and all thought left his mind, as he sat on his couch, kissing his rival 


End file.
